Fallen Angels
by JRMM-Martin
Summary: A wannabe hero a cool, aloof intellectual, a runaway prodigy and a mischievous party animal wouldn't seem like the perfect team. But Jaune Arc, Neptune Vasilias, Kole Schnee and Sun Wukong just might become the greatest freelance hunters. (RWBY AU) T for language and adult themes.
1. The Jump

**Disclaimer : The Following is a fan based work. RWBY and Red V.S Blue are owned by Rooster Teeth productions. Red V.S Blue was written and created by Bernie Burns and RWBY was written and created by Monty Oum. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Volume 1 Chapter 1: The Jump

* * *

"Come in command, this is four seven niner do you copy over?" The pilot lets her finger off the radio, awaiting a response. A few seconds pass before the radio crackles to life.

" _ **We read you four seven niner, what's your status over?"**_

A lone bullhead descended from the clouds over southern Atlas. The VTOL's twin engines powered down as the ship entered a calming glide.

"I am currently within ten kilometers of the drop zone and the infiltration team is ready to jump, requesting permission to begin the operation over?"

" _ **Copy that four seven niner standby for confirmation."**_ The cockpit became silent as the radio clicked off.

* * *

At the command center, the communications officer turned to a tall red headed women next him and relayed the message. She nodded and then turned and looked to the man standing in front of a display screen.

"Director Leonardo."

"Hmm?" he looked away from the screen toward his subordinate mid sip of a cup of coffee.

"Our operatives are in position, they are requesting permission to make the jump sir." She stood at attention. Her arms at her side. The director nodded to her.

"Good, give them the green light, the mission is a go."

"Yes sir." She gave a hand signal to the communications officer and he put his head set back on to relay the message she then took her place next to Leonardo and relaxed her stance, observing the names and symbols that appeared on the screen before them. There were four names, the first was 'SHIELD with a shield icon next to the name and next to the shield icon was a little star under the notes column. The next name down was 'TRIDENT', and next to that name was an assault rifle icon. The third name was 'SLINGSHOT', next to this was a reticle icon. The final name was 'STAFF', and instead of a weapon icon, this name sported a fist punching away from the screen. "Permission to speak freely sir?"

"Go ahead Captain Price." The director didn't break eye contact with the screen looking as if he were trying to burn the four names into his mind.

Captain Abigail price turned fully toward the director before continuing. "If I may say sir… are you sure that the agents are ready for such a mission?"

The director's concentrated frown turned into a light smirk. "Now Abigail, I know you're worried about the boys-"

"That is not what concerns me, Lenard," she cut him off. "What concerns me, is that a mission as delicate as this would never be given to a newly commissioned team."

He sighed and put his coffee cup down on the hollo-grid table next to them. "Abigail, I know that this is going against protocol, but I am confident that this team can pull it off. Just have a little faith in me alright?"

"Faith? You want me to have faith?" She raised an eyebrow at her eccentric, coffee drinking superior. "I must say, sir, I have never been one to base my beliefs on something as trivial as faith." He chuckled in response.

"That is so like you Aby. Well how about instead of faith you put trust in both me and the boys alright?" He flicked a switch and the entire hollo table lit up with the image of a sprawling landscape with a lone plateau in the center of the plane. Around this plateau was a wall that extended around an entire complex of buildings. Two smaller towers were located to the south east and south west while a central tower stood toward the north. Above the map a lone flashing light blipped across the hologram, getting closer to the complex. "Alright boys make me proud."

* * *

Back in the cockpit of the bullhead, the pilot waited anxiously for the call. A minute passed before the radio crackled to life.

" _ **Come in four seven niner this is Command."**_

"I read you command, what's the word?"

" _ **Director says that mission is ago, I repeat mission is ago, maintain flight heading and descend to forty-six hundred meters, Oh and four seven niner."**_

"Yes, command."

" _ **Were all wishing you luck alright? Bring our boys home."**_

"Roger that Command, beginning radio silence." The pilot clicked the radio off before moving her hand to the console to hit a red button.

 _Alright, here we go…_

* * *

The only light available in the back of the bullhead was the red emergency lights above the storage compartments. Four individuals could be made out in the slightly lit cabin. Jaune Arc, call sign 'Shield', stood holding onto to a security strap hanging from the ceiling as he observed his team.

Sun Wukong, call sign 'Staff', had been Jaune's partner for the last four years. The two had gotten into more sticky situations than Jaune cared to explain to his superiors. It was anyone's guess as to why the two had not been thrown out of the project day one after Sun had stolen the directors coffee mug, in what would be the first of many pranks to come. But although their relationship had started off rocky with Jaune being the by the book hero type and Sun the laid back mischief maker they had become fast friends.

His eyes turned to the latter two members of team JNKS. Neptune Vasilias, call sign 'Trident' and Kole Schnee, call sign 'Slingshot'.

Neptune and Kole were another pair that did not get off on the right foot. Kole had entered the program two years early as he showed potential to be a great hunter. However, Neptune felt that being paired with Kole was more of a curse than a blessing as he complained that he got the 'runt' of the litter. However, after being saved from drowning by his partner in basic hunter training, Neptune opened up to Kole more, as he realized he was a really cool guy and dependable partner.

The four of them made up the newest team of project Freelancer. Team JNKS or team Jinx as they were called, Jaune was glad that the director, at least, had a sense of humor. At that moment, the red lights in the cabin turned green and became a little brighter allowing for more vision. A low ding sound was heard, alerting the four to the close time of their operation.

"Alright everyone, let's go over the plan one more time." Jaune grabbed his teammates' attention. "We will be coming in from the west between the south west tower and the outer wall. At this point, Neptune will jump first, and attempt to reach the main tower at the center of the complex. Three seconds after that me and Sun will jump. Our target is the main research and storage facility housed on the north east side of the complex." he turned to the youngest of the group Kole. "And last, but certainly not least, Kole will jump after us when this piece of junk makes the go around. Your target is the communications tower located in the south east. Everyone knows their job right? And got your landing strategy ready?" Three heads nodded in confirmation and Jaune smiled. "Alright, team Jinx ready up! We begin our drop in t-minus two minutes."

His team mates moved about the cabin gathering their gear and weapons for the operation Jaune fastened his sheathed sword Crocea Mors to his back and strapped his twin daggers individually to his waist. He then looked over to see Kole loading up his sniper rifle, Shasta Lunar, before sighing and walking over to him.

"Kole?"

"Yeah Jaune?" he replied shifting his head back and forth as he adjusted the scope on his weapon.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this? I know you probably have some reservations about-"

"Jaune, I'm fine. I'll be okay." he collapsed the stock and barrel of the rifle and attached it to his backpack.

"Alright kiddo I'm just making sure you're ready for our first official mission." he trapped Kole in a headlock and proceeded to ruffle his hair. Kole's laugh broke the monotonous hum of the engines as the pilot decreased their power a little more.

"Jaune quit it! Cut it out!" Jaune released Kole's head from its prison and gave a light smirk.

" _ **Attention passengers this is your captain speaking. It is currently a brisk twenty-one degrees and snowing. If you look out the right or left of the bullhead you will notice the lights of downtown Atlas. We are currently on route to the drop point and will be above the target in about thirty seconds. By the way gentlemen, Command says good luck."**_

"Alright, you heard her get into position!" the four grabbed the safety harnesses and stood up from their seats, Jaune then grabbed a lever and pulled it down releasing the locks on the bullhead's cabin doors. The metal doors groaned as they shifted into position under the aircraft. A chilling breeze swept through the aircraft as the snow and wind penetrated the cramped cabin.

"Fuck, it's freezing!" Sun piped up. Struggling to refrain from shivering.

"Well, that's what you get for not wearing an under shirt you dunce!" Kole responded in a slightly haughty tone.

"And hide these babies?" he gestured to his six pack abs. "A work of art such as this needs to be visible for all those to see." He leaned over to his partner and whispered into his ear. "Especially the ladies, am I right Jaune." before Jaune could respond the pilot's voice broke through the cabin once again.

 _ **Alright, boys sync mission watches, ten seconds to first jump starting… now!**_

The four boys synced their watches to zero-hour. They had approximately forty-five minutes to complete their mission with enough fuel to make it back to the extraction point. Jaune turned to Neptune. "You're up."

"Aw hell yeah here we go." Neptune pulled down his signature goggles as the bullhead passed between the first tower and the airfield. After a few seconds, the go order was issued.

 _ **Alright, Trident jump in three…two…one…now!**_

Neptune leaped from the cabin disappearing out of sight from the rest of his team.

"Hey Kole, watch our backs for us okay?" That was the last thing Sun said before following Neptune out the side of the bull head.

Jaune flicked open his yellow visor glasses and put them on before saluting to Kole with two fingers and tumbling out of the aircraft as well.

 _Well, here goes nothing…_

This was Kole's last thought. As the Bullhead pulled into a sharp left turn and started to climb dramatically, he counted to three and then leaped after his teammates.

* * *

Back in the command center on the hollo table a single blue light followed by a red light and yellow light split off from the large red dot as it neared above the second tower a final white dot split off as well. The red dot then sped up and banked into a left turn as it soared above the table before disappearing off the hollo screen.

"Package has been delivered sir and scanners report that the ship managed to stay off of radar!" Abigail replied

Leonardo smiled and took another sip of his coffee. "Excellent, alright people begin the operation!"

* * *

 **Theme song for Volume 1 : Centuries - by fallout boy**

 **AN: So this is a thing. For want of writing actions scenes I decided to start a little mini-fic. This idea just wouldn't leave me alone! Now I can write all the action scenes I want and plot can still happen! Anyway this is an AU (Obviously) and takes place four years after the start of RWBY. instead of anything major happening life was pretty quiet for our heroes of team RWBY. But now we have this new bad ass team JNKS or Jinxs.**


	2. Hard Landings

**Disclaimer : The Following is a fan based work. RWBY and Red V.S Blue are owned by Rooster Teeth productions. Red V.S Blue was written and created by Bernie Burns and RWBY was written and created by Monty Oum. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Volume 1 Chapter 2: Hard Landings

* * *

On the top of a roof about forty-six hundred meters below, two armed sentries in regulation Atlas armor walked on patrol. "Damn, is it fucking cold or what?"

"Well it is snowing out and there is ice so yeah, pretty cold."

The first guard, let out an exhausted sigh "Patrolling in the ice and snow? Give me a fucking break! You know who doesn't have to patrol in the middle of the night, in the ice."

"No, but I'm sure you'll tell me…" his partner mumbled mockingly.

"Jenkins! I bet Jenkins is sleeping right now up in the security room with his big fucking melon head on his desk while we're out freezing our asses-!"

"Hold up." The second guard held up his hand to his ear. "Shush! Do you hear that?"

He looked around a little, the only sound he heard was the gentle whisper of the wind. "Uh… the wind."

"No that is the sound of no one caring what you have to say, so please would you just shut the fuck up Jones!"

"Hey, man I told you guys its pronounced Jo-en-es, Jo-"

A loud whoosh noise broke the tranquil sound of the night as a dark figure plowed both of his feet into the back of Jone's patrol partner. Jones gave a yelp as he trained his rifle on their mysterious assailant. "Freeze! Hands in the air!"

The blonde haired monkey faunus didn't comply as he just sat Indian style, on top of his unconscious patrol partner's body, supporting his head with his hand smirking at jones lazily. "Hey, man! Just so you know you're going to feel like a real asshole in three, two-"

Private Jones didn't remember anything after that.

* * *

"You were late."

Jaune Arc raised an eyebrow at his partner sitting on the incapacitated guard. "Excuse me?"

"We were supposed to have a synchronized reentry. Instead, you were five seconds behind! Are you slipping Mr. Perfectionist?" He taunted, pointing to his watch for emphasis.

"This coming from the same guy that couldn't ever meet up on time for team sparring for our whole first year together as partners?" Jaune shot back with a grin as he moved the body of the guard he had just knocked out.

Sun stood and raised his arms up in mock surrender. "Hey chill man, I'm just saying. It's only because I care."

Jaune delivered a playful jab into Sun's shoulder. "Shut up you hyperactive numskull. You were the one that told me and I quote, 'Always be fashionably late, and do it in style or it's not worth doing.'"

Sun's small grin turned into a huge smile. "Good to know I'm rubbing off on you!" he made to pat Jaune's back before giving an involuntary shudder. Jaune noticed his teammate's discomfort.

"Sun, what's wrong?" the monkey faunus waved off his concern.

"It's alright, just a little aura tension I'll be fine in a minute." He cracked another grin. "Not like you ever felt that though right?"

Jaune ran a hand through his shaggy blond hair. "Well, when you have five times the aura of the average person you tend to not have those sort of problems." He turned and looked toward the central tower to notice a little flashing blue light. It blipped twice and then disappeared. "Looks like Neptune's in position." The two partners turned to the southwest tower about a few hundred meters to their right. At the top of the tower, a white light similar to the blue one blinked twice and then went dark as well. Jaune breathed a sigh of relief "Alright looks like everyone made it. Now we just have to wait on Kole." Sun placed a comforting hand on Jaune's shoulder.

"Hey, everything will be fine Jaune. We're the best of the best. It's going to take more than a bunch of Atlas Jarheads to take us down. Anyway, probably will take Kole about three minutes to hack the security mainframe." Jaune raised his eyebrow at his partner and then shook his head.

"Nah he's got this, two minutes tops," Jaune replied confidently. "He had the highest marks for computer and weapons manipulation construction and is a prodigy with technology."

"Oh? Would you like to make good on that?"

Jaune groaned. "Sun every bet you make with me you lose."

Sun shrugged. "Hey, my luck's got to change sometime right? Who's counting anyway?"

"Three hundred and forty-three consecutive losses and counting." Jaune responded.

Sun looked at Jaune with a deadpanned expression. "Okay smartass bet you fifty lien it takes him three minutes."

Jaune chuckled "Sure I'll take that bet." As Sun moved to shake on it Jaune pulled his hand away. "But if he makes it in one and a half you owe me double. If not, I owe you double."

Sun got the biggest shit eating grin on his face and clasped Jaune's hand in agreement. "Oh, you're on!"

* * *

Kole Schnee worked his way slowly down the hall, his fur cloak swaying back and forth as he moved. His target? The security room at the end of the hall. As he crept toward the door he racked the slide on his pistol loading a round into the chamber. Finally making it to his destination he took out a network cable attached to his scroll on his hip and plugged it into the panel on the wall. Four separate boxes on the screen became visible as numbers and symbols filtered through them. After a few seconds, the letters SSOP and a snowflake insignia became visible before a beep indicated the door was unlocked. "Delta, is anyone inside the room?" Kole whispered seemingly to no one.

The scroll on his hip lit up and the background turned a forest green color. An automated voice responded to his question. _**"Yes Kole, there appears to be one individual inside the room. However his vital signs suggest that he is sleeping."**_

The screen changed to a pale blue color. _**"Falling asleep on the job? Seriously? These guys suck at guard duty am I right?"**_

Kole shook his head. "Epsilon, I need to talk to Delta can you put him back on please?"

" _ **Alright fine if you don't want to talk to me that's cool I'll just go take a walk… or something."**_

The scroll background changed back to green as Delta retook control. _**"Kole I cannot link into the security and communications system from this panel here. We will have to enter the room itself and set up a hard line connection."**_

"Gotcha Delta already on it." He slid his finger across the door panel and it opened with a whooshing noise. Sure enough, the communications officer was dead asleep at his post.

Well, makes my job easier…

Kole crept up to the sleeping Atlesian soldier, taking great care to avoid making any noise. He tapped the man on the shoulder causing him to bolt upright "What? Uh, I'm up! I'm-" Kole delivered a swift chop to the back of the guy's head, knocking him out cold. He gave an annoyed sigh and pulled the officer out of his chair. Sitting down in front of the computer terminal Kole cracked his fingers and then began typing at an almost inhuman speed.

"Delta I'm in, get ready to jack into the system," he pulled the cord from earlier on his belt and connected it to the terminal. "Beginning total acquisition in five, four, three, two…"

* * *

"Alright, Jaune you got less than twenty seconds left. Still think Kole's got it?" Jaune didn't give a reply as he just stared down at his mission watch in silence. But then, the sound of static broke his silent concentration as his radio was patched into the communication system.

" _ **Jaune, Neptune, Sun I'm in. All the security cameras are running on loops and the motion sensors are under my control. You guys are also invisible to all automated sentries and they will not be able to hear our comms."**_

Jaune smirked as Sun looked down at his watch. It had taken Kole only a minute and seventeen seconds. "No way…"

"Good job Kole, you're getting faster at this. I think that was a new record." Jaune said.

" _ **Oh please, it could have taken longer if Schnee actually bothered to have a decent security system. It only had a three tier lockdown with a two thousand and fifty-six-bit encryption key. I mean, come on could they have made it any easier?"**_ Kole replied haughtily.

Neptune's voice interrupted Kole's ramble over the radio _**"Hey, you're nerding out on us again Kole. How about a little less bragging and a little more help? I'm out here on this balcony freezing my balls off for Oum's sake, can you open the damn door?!"**_

" _ **Well you should have worn warmer clothes like me Also, I don't know if I can Neptune, these mechanical controls are a bit tougher to operate than the security system…"**_

" _ **I'm a call bullshit on that one you flea bitten varmint!"**_

" _ **Hey! Shut up you impudent blue haired dolt!"**_ Their exchange went back and forth until Jaune had finally had enough.

"Guys! Focus on the mission!" He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration and collected his thoughts before speaking. "Neptune shut up for just one second! Kole can you please, please, open the door locks so that Neptune can get into the building?!" A moment of silence followed Jaune's outburst until finally.

" _ **Yeah I can do that."**_

" _ **Jeez, Jaune we were just having a little bit of fun…"**_ Jaune let out a sigh of relief. Serenity regained. _**"dick…"**_ Only for Neptune to screw it up.

Jaune switched off his radio and walked over to Sun, who was currently kneeling over a ventilation shaft attempting to remove the cover panel. "One of these days, those two are going to get us killed." Sun didn't respond as he continued to pull at the panel. Jaune arched an eyebrow at him. This went on for a few seconds until Jaune finally decided to say something "Having a little trouble there?" Sun threw his arms in the air in frustration.

"The Damn panel is stuck." Sun crossed his arms in frustration. "Maybe if we scale down the wall we can vault through a window while hanging upside down and then-" Jaune reached over his shoulder and unsheathed Crocea Mors. In a single fluid motion, he slid the blade between the hatch and the panel. Twisting the blade hard, he pried the panel off the hatch. The metal square clattered onto the roof before it came to rest between the two of them. Twirling his weapon in one hand, he re-sheathed it onto his back. "Or we could just do that…" Sun looked over the side of the vent and stared down into the black abyss of the air duct. Then Jaune's radio flared back to life.

" _ **Jaune, Sun, I've picked up two heat signatures in the building you're entering. But besides that, the only security is the automated sentries."**_

"Alright, Kole, Thanks for the heads up. Oh and by the way...?"

" _ **Yeah Jaune?"**_ Kole replied

"Don't forget to watch Neptune's back alright? I know he's a bit of a dick but squad efficiency ratings are based heavily on survivability ratios and my performance would suffer if he died. So make sure he doesn't get himself killed alright?" Jaune said. He could hear a little bit of a chuckle on the line as Kole started cracking up.

" _ **You know I heard that right Jaune?"**_ Neptune growled.

Jaune merely shrugged. "Yeah that's cause I transmitted it." With that, the radio went silent again. Jaune looked to Sun as he climbed into the air duct.

"You ready to take the plunge partner?" Sun asked. His head and hands still visible to Jaune as he held on to the lip of the shaft.

"Sure, just try to stay quiet okay?" Jaune said. Sun merely rolled his eyes.

"Come on Jaune, there are only two guards. What's the worst that could happen?" Sun let go of the lip of hatch and disappeared into the black abyss of the ventilation shaft. Jaune gave an exasperated sigh and followed after him.

* * *

Blake's ears twitched causing her black bow to shift on her head. The cat faunus's attention on her copy of Ninjas of Love: Make Out Addition was forgotten as she looked over towards the door of the small Schnee Dust Company lounge her and Yang were occupying. The girl then looked over to her blonde partner currently beating the table with her knuckles as she listened to music on her scroll. Her partner looked to be enjoying her favorite song as she sung the words to herself and rocked back and forth on the legs of her chair.

"Come at me, And you'll see, I'm more than meets the eye. You think that, you'll break me, you're gonna find in time,"

Blake tried to tune out her partner's voice as she closed her eyes and focused on her hearing. As a cat faunus, her hearing is almost five times stronger than the average human's and this makes it possible for her to hear sounds from far away locations that a human would normally be unable to hear. Unfortunately, her partner was getting louder as the Beat of the song increased, drowning out her enhanced range.

"You're standing too close to a flame that's burning! Hotter than the sun in the middle of July!"

"Yang…" Blake called for her partner only to sigh as she realized Yang had her earphones on and could not hear her at all. This was made more obvious as her partner continued to get louder, rocking further back into her chair.

"Sending out your army, but you still can't win; Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why...!"

Blake reached across the table and took hold of the end cord of her partner's earphones in her hand.

"I BURN!"

Blake pulled hard on the cord causing the two buds to fly from her partner's ears, breaking Yang's isolation from the world. "Yang!"

Yang, not expecting the disruption, jumped slightly causing her to put all of her weight on the back of the chair at once sending her toppling over onto the floor. Her long golden mane sprawled everywhere as she held her lower back in pain from the impact. "Blake what the hell!" The blonde rolled to her knees and rose up from the floor rubbing her butt as she winced.

"Yang shush!" Blake ripped off her black bow and tilted her ears towards the lone ventilation shaft in the room. Yang watched Blake's ears inquisitively as they twitched back and forth before finally coming to a rest. "There are two men who just exited a ventilation shaft on the first floor." Blake walked over to the wall picked up Gambol Shroud that had been leaning on the wall and strapped the sheath and sword to her back before walking towards the door. Yang gave a grin and crossed her arms.

"Oh, Blakey are you sure it's not just a mouse?" Yang quipped. Blake turned her head and fixed her partner with a deadpanned expression. "Oh you know I'm just teasing…So." Yang started pounding her fist into her palm. "Looks like we'll get to have a little bit of fun on this mission after all."

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

 **Project Freelancer: File Code 42AT762**

 **(MID) Medical Intelligence Division**

 **Subject: HADs (High Altitude Deployments) and AE &AT (Aura Exhaustion and Aura Tension)**

 **Although it has always been standard protocol for agents to be trained in high altitude deployments our medical attempts to diminish the effects of Aura tension or AT have proved to be fruitless. By the time agents have been deployed into the field they have perfected their landing strategy to enable the greatest conservation of their aura supplies. The difference in aura conservation between a fully trained operative and one in basic training is almost ninety-two percent.** **However the effects of AT are almost the same in both new recruits and fully commissioned operatives, the only difference being fully trained operatives are used to the intense pain that follows.**

 **However some new insight on what exactly causes AT may come in the most unlikeliest of place. Agent Jaune Arc, age 18 a second year recruit, is currently the only known case to successfully execute a HAD jump, his first in fact, and show no effects of AT. The sergeant on duty supervising his training made him do two additional HADs after the first, under my direct supervision. His vitals were monitored through out the jumps and we found that he had only suffered from minor AE but still showed no signs of AT. Most initiate agent's can not even stay standing after a single jump, succumbing to both AE and AT.**

 **After looking through agent Arc's medical records, we found that he not only has a large amount of aura, but his aura network itself has been expanded beyond that of a normal humans (although this seems to be contradictory to his records created upon his initiation a year earlier). This, along with his ability to negate the effects of AT, point to a similar conclusion among me and my colleagues. Perhaps it is not due to the loss of Aura itself but the massive releasing of concentrated amounts that leads to the muscle strain and fatigue of AT. This anomaly would also explain his ability to use such a complex and aura intensive semblance. We will continue to monitor agent Arc's progress pertaining to aura and aura manipulation.**

 **Chief Medical Officer:** **'DOC'** **Francis Dufresne**

 **Director: Leonardo**

* * *

 **AN: Hey everybody! Hope you all had a happy holidays!**

 **IMPORTANT: Two things! I've decided to not make this a crossover. The AIs are from RVB but they are not the same characters (They will become an important plot point later). I've also decided to do some Omakes at the end of some chapters after Volume One is completed. These will focus on the guys and maybe other characters. Already have a few ideas on the books for JNKS team bonding and some first meetings/getting to know one another. Just as a little bit of fun when it comes to character development. But I need your guys help! Leave possible suggestions in reviews or by personnel messaging me.**

 **Anyway... What do you guys think will happen next? As always leave your criticisms or what you liked in a review.**

 **Still looking for a Beta to keep this story on track, and for any helpful criticisms.**


	3. Open Sesame

**Disclaimer : The Following is a fan based work. RWBY and Red V.S Blue are owned by Rooster Teeth productions. Red V.S Blue was written and created by Bernie Burns and RWBY was written and created by Monty Oum. Please support the official release!**

* * *

 **Volume 1 Chapter 3: Open Sesame**

* * *

The light of the moon reflected off the silver frame of Shasta-Lunar as Kole got into position. He laid down, chest flat to the roof as he shifted the stock of his rifle into his shoulder. "Alright, Neptune I'm set up. Now where are you…?"

 _ **"On the fifth floor, West side,"**_ Neptune replied.

Kole shifted his legs and swung the barrel of Shasta-Lunar, as he leaned into the stock of his rifle. His eye darting left and right scanning for his partner's position. After a few seconds, he saw the image of Neptune come into focus in the window. "Got eyes on you Neptune. Make sure to watch your corners. I have good detection but I can't see everything."

* * *

"Sure thing partner." Neptune slinked slowly down the hallway, tilting his rifle from left to right as he carefully regarded the Atlas-Knight sentries that marched by him. "Are you sure these things can't see me? They are really creepy…" Neptune said. Sweat was trickling down his neck as he walked past them. The mechanical sounds of the sentinel machines drowning out his footsteps.

 _ **"Neptune you are invisible to them I promise you, don't worry about those pieces of junk. However, the guards are a different story so please stay focused on your corners and I'll watch your back."**_ Kole responded forcefully over the radio.

"Okay, jeez I heard you the first time." Neptune shifted his weight as he put one foot in front of the other. He stopped as he reached an intersecting hallway. Leaning back on the corner of the wall he looked down the right hallway. "Alright, Kole, which way to Miss Schnee's office?"

 _ **"Floor schematics show her office two floors above the door on your left. You have to go down the left hallway and take the stairs up. When you get there I'll unlock the security door."**_ Kole replied. Before Neptune could say anything in response he heard the recognizable click of an Atlas assault rifle and froze.

"Shit…"

"Freeze! Lower your weapon or I'll blow your head off!" Neptune released his grip on his rifle, allowing the sling strap to take the weight, and slowly raised his hands in the air. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the reflection of an Atlas soldier in the window, wearing yellow armor and pointing a model forty-four assault rifle at the back of his head.

"How did the sentries not catch him?" another voice enquired.

 _Two of them?! Man, I really screwed up this time…_

"We better call this in. There could be more of them." The first replied. Neptune could feel the barrel of the rifle jab into the back of his skull as the guard got next to him. "Weird, this guy's not a faunus. He's a human."

 _ **"Neptune…Neptune, listen I need you to do exactly as I say okay?"**_ Kole's voice came over the radio in a whisper, so as not to be heard by the guards. _**"Disarm the guy who has you. If you can do that I can have Epsilon set up an opportunity to make a shot on the second one. Just tell me when alright?"**_

Neptune merely chuckled. 'I can do that but you better not miss." Neptune replied.

 _ **"You know I won't."**_

The guard pushed the barrel forward a little more forcefully. "What did you say? Who the hell are you talking to?" He accented each question by further jabbing the barrel into the back of Neptune's skull.

 _Alright got to think this through- 'ow' I could probably try to- 'ow'._

The guard continued to jab the rifle into his head and it was really starting to get on Neptune's nerves. "Hey! Are you ignoring me punk?!"

 _This guy is really starting to piss me off! OW! Seriously! What the fuck is with this guy?!_

"Seriously dude can you stop poking me in the head with-" The guard pressed the barrel further into his head.

"Alright, fuck it!" In a flash Neptune had spun around and smashed his hands downward on the guard's rifle, after engaging the manual safety on the side of the pistol grip, he pulled forward on the barrel and threw the rifle in the opposite direction before getting the guard in a headlock and then smashing his head into the floor knocking him out cold. The other guard raised his rifle and pointed it at Neptune. "Kole shoot him!" Neptune leaped forward from the floor, towards the threat while a few hundred meters away Kole started to exhale as he zeroed his sights on the gunman.

everything froze.

* * *

For computers time is relevant. Seconds? Minutes? None of it matters in the grand scheme of things. All that matters is the time between one calculation, to the next. One process to the next. One program to the next…

If the human brain can solve one mathematical computation in a single second and a computer can do millions in the same second…

How must that feel…?

* * *

A line of blue code flew outward from Neptune's radio before it coalesced and materialized together into a tiny humanoid shape. As the shape became more defined it showed the image of a tiny soldier in blue armor wielding a sniper rifle similar to Kole's. He regarded the frozen form of Neptune leaping toward the Atlas security guard holding him at gunpoint. The guard's finger mid squeeze of the trigger on the rifle. Ready to cut the young agent down. The small blue figure gradually levitated over to the Atlas security guard.

 **"Huh, you are packing some serious heat their buddy."** A hollo-screen appeared showing a picture of the rifle. Identifying it as a Schnee company model forty-four rifle, along with all of its tactical information and attachments. **"Wow! A model forty-four? Hey D? Isn't there a high probability of jamming on this particular Atlas model?"** A small green soldier similar looking to the blue one appeared next to him.

 **"The Schnee model forty-four assault rifle does not jam. You are thinking of the model forty-two, the model that was replaced by the forty-four. But why to ask me when you could have figured it out for yourself?"** He replied curiously.

 **"Hey, it's easier to share information between us than to process it. Besides, I like talking to you."** He turned to the Atlas guard again. **"So we can't jam the rifle. Anything else we could do?"**

Delta and Epsilon flashed away and reappeared in the middle of the hallway. **"The Model forty-four does have an electrical based safety and firing mechanism. If we overload the rifle's electrical system we could make the rifle unable to fire long enough for Kole to disarm him."** Delta replied.

 **"Excellent, get on it Delta."** Delta disappeared in a cloud of code. A few seconds later the stats on the Rifle's info screen turned red and the word inoperable appeared. **"Awesome! Now to account for Kole's angle and for bullet trajectories for Shasta-Lunar."** A pink cloud of code dispersed next to Epsilon to reveal a much smaller soldier similar to Delta in pink armor.

 **"Are you talking to me, or Delta?"** the pink AI asked.

Delta reappeared next to them. **"He is talking to both of us."**

Epsilon shook his head. **"I'm just thinking out loud guys."** A beam of blue light showing the path of Kole's bullet from the tower to the window appeared totally straight until the beam of light hit the window and went off course. Epsilon cursed **"Damn can't make that shot reliably with that window in the way."**

The pink AI, Theta, disappeared only to reappear next to the window across the hall by the guard, waving his hands excitedly. A holographic image of the window opening appeared next to him. **"Look! Look! The window has an electronic opening capability integrated into the security system. If we open it the bullet won't ricochet!"**

Epsilon recalculated the bullet trajectories and sure enough, the light changed from targeting the expensive looking painting on the wall to the Atlas guard's rifle. **"Good eye little buddy!"** All three of them disappeared into clouds of code before reappearing hundreds of meters away next to Kole on the roof. **"Okay agent Kole, how is your aim?"**

Delta brought up a hollo-screen showing Kole's vitals and important information pertaining to field performance. **"He hasn't been sleeping well…"**

 **"He's been having bad dreams… about his mom…"** Theta interrupted. His voice petering out at the end. Epsilon shook his head.

 **"No Theta, don't worry about it, he's fine."** Epsilon looked to see Delta Lowering the stats for accuracy from ninety-five to eighty-three. **"Delta, he's fine…"** He said vehemently.

Delta resets the stats to ninety-five percent before turning to look at Epsilon. **"This does not seem very scientific..."** Delta replied doubtfully.

Epsilon scoffed. **"Yeah well sometimes, you have to operate on faith."**

 **"That seems like an unwise decision,"** Delta said with a disapproving tone.

 **"Yep but it is more…fun."** Epsilon turned to Theta. " **Has he really been having those dreams again?"**

Theta shook his head, **"Yeah, they have been happening in greater frequency since the director assigned the guys this mission two weeks ago. I'm worried about him…"**

Epsilon put a comforting hand on Theta's shoulder. **"Hey there buddy, he'll be okay. I'll talk to Jaune about it when this is all over with alright? He'll know what to do."** Theta nodded his head to verify Epsilons solution. **"Alright, time to get this show on the road!"** all three of them dissipated into fragments of code.

* * *

"Well… I think that went well."

 **"Went well?! You shot the rifle out of the dude's hand! That was fucking awesome!"** Neptune replied excitedly, **"How'd you even do that?"**

"Lots of practice Neptune…but I did have a little help." Kole smirked at epsilon, floating next to him. "Thanks for the help Epsilon honestly I wasn't sure I could make the shot in time."

Epsilon shrugged, **"Eh, what can I say? I had faith."**

Kole shook his head, "Alright Neptune are you done cleaning up?" Kole asked.

 **"Yeah there was a closet across the hall. They're both going to have a really bad headache when they wake up."**

"Good," Kole switched frequencies on the radio, "Jaune, you and Sun make it to the main lab yet?"

* * *

Meanwhile over in the research and storage side of the complex Jaune and Sun had finally made it into the main research hub of the Schnee headquarters. Multiple lab tables covered with beakers of dust and mechanical parts filled the center of the room while huge computer screens adorned the walls. "We're in the main lab now. Can you send Epsilon over to help with the transfer?" Less than a second later Epsilon appeared next to Jaune in a cloud of blue light.

 **"Already here, just insert the drive."** Jaune removed a small flash drive from his scroll and plugged it into the console in front of the computer.

"How long will it take you to get the data?"

 **"About forty-five seconds,"** Epsilon answered.

Jaune quirked his eyebrow in curiosity. "Wait really? You and Kole can shut down the entire security system for the Schnee dust company in a matter of seconds but can't upload a few files?"

 **"Oh, well that's a limitation of physical media, don't even get me started on that, besides that will give you plenty of time to keep Sun from breaking any-"** The loud sound of glass shattering and a small explosion cut Epsilon off. Both he and Jaune turned to see Sun with his hands on a prototype Atlas assault rifle that had been resting on the table. A huge scorch mark had been burned into the floor where it was apparent a vial of highly concentrated fire dust had reacted violently from being broken and exposed to the air.

Jaune walked over to Sun slowly while pinching the bridge of his nose. He ripped the rifle from Sun's hands before pointing a finger at him. "Don't touch anything else. Not the weapons, not the dust just stand over there and wait for the transfer to be over." He said in a voice that betrayed his increasing irritation before putting the rifle back on the table.

"Okay, okay." Sun waved him off and walked over to the wall next to the computer and leaned against it nonchalantly while Jaune merely made his way back to the computer to wait for the files to copy over.

After about thirty seconds Epsilon reappeared, **"Jaune the files are all copied but…there is something else."**

"What is it Epsilon?"

 **"There is a door in this room. A door that doesn't show up on the security system or the floor plans."**

 _A secret door…in here?_ "Epsilon where is this door?"

 **"Hold up, I'm opening it…now."**

Sun suddenly felt the wall disappear from behind him and the weightlessness of his body before crashing to the floor. "Ow…" he groaned in pain.

Jaune glared at Epsilon who merely shrugged. **"Oh come on, you know that was funny."**

* * *

 **Omake**

* * *

 **Project Freelancer: File Code 75AI951**

 **(R &D) Research and Development Division**

 **Subject: Artificial Intelligence (AI)**

 **Up until this point, our research teams experience with AI has been limited to what we know from Atlas technology and the Schnee Company. We also assumed that the Atlas Model Codenamed PENNY, was the most advanced AI to date, with the ability to imitate human emotion and produce its own aura, something only humans and faunas have been seen capable of.**

 **But analysis of the fragments the Director had given us from agent Kole Tausend after 'the two souls incident' changes these assumptions entirely. After extensive research of the fragments named Epsilon, Delta and Theta, we have gained a wealth of information on their capabilities. Using their own generated aura networks, the fragments can take ethereal shape. They are also capable of traveling through both radio waves and physical media such as computer networks and our own aura networks. They do this by using their aura to bridge an almost invisible gap between the host and themselves monitoring vitals of the individual. They can also process battle simulation information at speeds that dwarf some modern computers. It is amazing to think that a fifteen-year-old was capable of designing an AI this powerful. While Atlas has created am AI that is restricted to its form Agent Tausend has done an entirely different approach to AI structure giving it the ability to go beyond its physical boundaries.**

 **However despite these abilities, they do not seem to inflict any permanent damage to the host. After extensive analysis, we can conclude for certain that an event similar to the 'two souls incident' will not be repeated by these fragments.**

 **Notes: The AI known as Theta wishes to see agent Kole Tausend of team JNKS, if possible, director.**

 **Chief Research Officer: Dickerson Simmons**

 **Director: Leonardo**

* * *

 **AN: I follow the Color Rule of RWBY to a T but it makes bringing in characters annoying, Monty I swear...**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed (even favorite so far!) I still can't believe this story would be interesting to so many of you as I am just starting out writing RWBY fanfiction.**

 **Anyway, things are starting to get interesting... I like to reveal small things in my writing. (You have probably noticed if you read the Omakes carefully). As always follow and review.**


End file.
